The Battle of Hero's Hollow
by HiImDelta
Summary: This is how i think the battle of hero's hollow went down. i changed the ending cause i thought the original was stupid. first story,go easy. link to dinovore pic in profile.


The battle of Hero's Hollow

Most of Earth's forces were standing outside DexLabs Main Headquarters. Apparently, the owner Dexter had something to say to them. The crowed was filled with KND operatives, SACT agents, Plumbers, and Earth force soldiers. All hand went up in salute as Dexter, Mandy, And Ben appeared on the big screen attached to the walls of the huge laboratory. "at ease soldiers" Dexter ordered in his trademark Russian accent. "I called you here to announce that Fuse is on the move. He's already taken over half of the Darklands. We have manages to protect what is left by sending many soldiers to The Dark Hollows, the halfway point in the Darklands. But scouts have told us that Fuse has gathered much of his army at Green Maw and The Precipice. We believe he is going to attack Dark Hollow full on. If the take Dark Hollow, we will have lost the darklands. We must send our forces down to defend the hollow. This announcement is being transmitted to every main area in The wild, Suburbs, and downtown. We must defend our home. We believe the attack will be tomorrow. Sector v will be in charge of leading the KND. Kevin and Gwen will lead the Plumbers, The Powerpuff Girls will lead the SACT agents, and Mandy, Grim, and Juniper will lead the Earth force army. All 2x4 tech specialist are to report to the main hanger with myself and numbuh 2. All others are to repot to their area HQ for weapons and armor. The time is now! The hero is you! Fight for what is yours! Dismissed!"

Everyone went to their assigned stations to prep for the upcoming battle. In the hanger, all ships were gearing up. There was gas and oil on everyone. Meanwhile in HQ weapons were getting handed out to every soldier. They were getting ready for the worst. They even called upon the recruits from the null void, being told only that they have been drafted. The same thing was going on all over the map. Every soldier that could spared and even some that couldn't were getting ready for the battle. It was complete and udder chaos. But it needed to be.

Meanwhile, in the conference room Mandy, Ben, Dexter, Mandark, Prof. Utonium, Jack, and numbuh 1 were discussing the battle plan. "Are the experimental airships ready?" Mandy asked. Both Dexter and Mandark had been working on flying airships similar to the KND gihugeacarrier, only more high-tech. Dexter spoke first. "mine is fully operational, except for a few minor kinks." The Mandark, "Same with mine." Mandy then turned to Jack. "You are stationed with Coop down at the junkyard. How is Megas' De-fusioning going?" a simple "not well" was all he said. Next she turned Ben. "is the omnitrix working?"

"yep"

"good. Is there any chance of off planet back-up?"

"Nope"

"oh joy" Was mandy's sarcastic reply. This planning was not going as planned. The professor was next. "is there any way that someone other that the girls could operate the DyNaMo unit?"

"Indeed" came Untonium's answer. "me, Mandark, Dexter should be able to operate it together."

Dexter spoke up, "But we need to be on the airships in order to operate the machines aboard."

Mandy thought for a while. "Tetrax and jack will operate Mandark's Carrier while Coop and Kevin operate Dexter's. If anything goes wrong guide the ship to Forsaken Valley."

Finally Mandy turned to Nigel. "Have you made contact with the moonbase yet?"

"Unfortunately, we have not. But we are still trying."

"that means no chance for the TREEHEMOTH, right?"

"nope. But we still have the WRASLER."

"well I guess that's something. Tell numbuh 4 to get on it. So we have everything worked out?"

They all thought for a second before nodding their heads.

"great. Let's go."

**The Next Day**

Dexter's face appeared on all the screens in the hangers and headquarters. "The battle is near. It is unknown how many fusions and fusion monsters will be there. Ben has gathered a group of plumbers for a parachute strike team that will go first. Once your ship lands you must be ready for the worst. I can't guarantee you will return, nor can I guarantee victory, but I can guarantee that we will fight as best we can. Take-off is in 20 minuets. All soldiers to their ships. Battle stations!"

That is when the organized chaos turned into chaotic organization. Everyone was rushing to get their ships. Even the sound of jet engines was barely audible over the chaos. Before boarding his airship, Dexter thought one thing. _If this is the calm before the storm, what will the storm be like?_

Back in Dark Hollows scouts all over the perimeter of the area were reporting large amounts of monsters. But when the sound of ships were finally audible, Agent Warburton, the head SACT agent stationed there knew the battle had begun.

Plumber ships flew to the drop points, getting ready. In one of them was Ben. He and the other plumbers in his ship were ready to drop. Each had a parachute. Except for Ben. "Alright, here's what were doing. We will jump and land. Once we get to the drop zones, we'll form a perimeter so that the other ships can land. Ready?" one plumber spoke up. "Aren't you gonna need a parachute?" "Ha-Ha, that's a good one." That's when Ben ran forward and jumped. He screamed with joy before grabbing his watch, turning the dial, and slapping it down. His alien formed appeared a few seconds before he landed with a THUMP. "Echo-Echo!", came the voice of the small alien. Ben swiftly multiplied to form a large circle, shooting a sonic cream at any monster that came near. The rest of the plumber team then landed and helped.

SCAMPERS landed in the circle formed by the alien. The doors opened and KND members came running out to help secure the circle for one more delivery.

And it came soon after. Two large shadows cast over the battle field. The airships had arrived. Hundreds of tanks and droids treaded over the edge of each, opening a parachute and safely landing in the circle as well.

So far the battle was going well. However, the army quickly found out that they couldn't hold out for long. They were running out of ammo and the omnitrix was low on power. Suddenly all the little white aliens started disappearing until there was a bright red flash showing Ben in his human form. Without the Echo-Echo's creating a perimeter, the monsters could get through to the ships. Fuse took advantage of this and sent in two of his strongest creatures: dinovores, giant four legged creature capable of mass destruction. Dexter knew that they could and would destroy the airships, so he told mandark to fall back to the forsaken valley. Dexter followed, unfortunatly, one of the dinovores took a shot at his airship bringing it down. Luckily, mandark was able to get to the ship before it crashed and activated the DyNaMo unit aboard with dexter and utonium. Wally did the same with the WRASLER. He jumped off the airship yelling "hey fuse, how do you like my…

_Kids Next Door _

_W. resling _

_R. obot_

_A. bsolutly _

_S. lamifies_

_L. arge _

_E. nemy_

_R. iff-raff_

He tackled the giant creature, bringing it down, and shooting its head. He then went off to help the others. The three geniuses did the same. Everything was going well. But that's when it all went downhill. Fuse brought in his final forces. Fusion gooby tanks. Troops were getting scared. "I thought we destroyed the factories that made those." "we did, but some survived." There were only three, but three was enough. Eachg was loaded with one gooby trap. The Robots tried to destroy the, but failed. The tanks fired. One trap at each robot and one in the middle of the field. Wally, and the geeks ejected, only to watch their bots become covered in fusion matter before blowing up. The other did the same to the to all the ships. It all seemed so sudden. Dexter watched everything get destroyed. He knew they had lost. Ben was the one to give the final command. "retreat to forsaken valley!". Everyone did. Only a few sact agents stood behind to watch over the valley. It was a horrible scene. Dark hollows had fallen.

_3 days later._

Dexter appeared on the giant screen. "the battle was lost. Many fell. But we were able to keep control of forsaken valley. In honor of all those that lost their lives in the battle, we are renaming dark hollows, hero's hollow!" the crowd cheered. The battle was over, but the war was only beginning.


End file.
